


The Company He Keeps

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [18]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master confronts the Doctor on an issue of propriety during the Year that Never Was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company He Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd drabble brought over from playing drabble tag in Wendymr's playground. I like this one enough, as-is, to post it. Spoilers for _tSoD_ and _LotTL_.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them; all hail the BBC.

"Interesting." The Master crouched beside the Doctor's aged form, making rare use of Gallifreyan. He studied his old schoolmate like some fascinating-and-maybe-repulsive specimen. "I do believe you love him."

The Doctor did not watch the guards removing Jack's corpse from the Valiant's conference room. "I love all of them," he said. "Don't you love Lucy?"

Safe behind the battlements of a dead language, the Master snarled, "Company. A pretty pet. I'm not _fucking_ a human. That's disgusting."

The Doctor was too weary to smile. He considered the Master, darkly. "Maybe you should do," he said, dryly. "Could improve your mood."


End file.
